


All Along the Watchtower

by Datalicious



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Datalicious/pseuds/Datalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the ending of Season 4 about 150,000 years in the future in the New Earth. All people alive on Earth today carry some Cylon genes along with human genes - no one is one hundred percent "pure" Colonial human. Humanity is building machines and history seems to be repeating itself. All of this has happened before, but will it happen again</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along the Watchtower

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just had a fic idea about Battlestar Galactica taking place after season 4 and tells the story about what happens to the people of the new earth 150,000 years later, after Cylons and Humans settled together on New Earth. You pretty much get the idea from the summary. The two protagonists basically are the two messengers we have gotten quite familiar with; Virtual Six and Virtual Baltar. You could also say that they're the narrators of this story. There'll also be few other people important to this story, who I will introduce soon enough.

"There must be some kinda way out of here"  
Said the joker to the thief  
"There's too much confusion  
I can't get no relief"

####

Virtual Six: Commercialism, decadence, technology run amok. Remind you of anything?  
Virtual Baltar: Take your pick. Kobol. Earth...the real Earth, before this one. Caprica before the fall.  
Virtual Six: All of this has happened before.  
Virtual Baltar: But the question remains, does all of this have to happen again?  
Virtual Six: This time I bet no.  
Virtual Baltar: [Stops] You know, I've never known you to play the optimist. Why the change of heart?  
Virtual Six: Mathematics. Law of averages. Let a complex system repeat itself long enough and eventually something surprising might occur. That, too, is in God's plan.  
Virtual Baltar: [Serious] You know it doesn't like that name. [Six gives Baltar a defiant look] Silly me. Silly, silly me.

####

Humanity was rising from it's shadows for the first time. No, for the second time. Well, actually, who knows how many times and in how many planets humanity had evolved over the course of time in the universe. Humanity is created over and over again and then one day, destroyed. Who knows how many universes there are in the world and just how many times history just continues to repeat itself.

Planet Earth wasn't the center of the universe. It was actually just a small dot in the vast darkness of space along with all the other tiny little planets. You would think that the human race would have no significance in the universe... because the universe is quite a big place. There has to be something else out there. There must be multiple possibilities for everyone in the universe. Is the human race alone? No one knows for sure.

'Are we alone in the universe?' Just like in Kobol, The real Earth, Caprica... The humans of this Earth can't help but wonder that exact same question. Maybe it's just in the programming of their DNA to question everything.

"Look at them go. In their ordinary lives. None of them knowing what's coming next" Virtual Baltar smirked and turned around to look at a blond beautiful woman in a red dress standing next to him. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm sure things will soon turn around" Virtual Six smiled, while they continued to walk down the streets of New York.

Human race was building their own machines. And there was just a small hope that something would go differently this time round. Just maybe the cycle of destruction would finally end. Maybe there would finally be a peaceful solution.


End file.
